AisuruHen
by Taichou no Hentai
Summary: In this world, Satoko's parents were never killed, no disasters have happened, and it is "normal". Keiichi and his friends yet again gather to play games, but what happens when the "punishment" turn out to be something unexpected? Major Kei/Mi & other minors
1. Chapter 1

It was the day before the Watanigashi festival and the entire town of Hinamizawa was buzzing with carts, hammers, and people preparing for the next day. The entire group had gathered in the classroom, surrounding the table and chairs of oak that they had been meeting at since the day Mion had started the club. At the heads of the table, Mion and Keiichi Maebara had been playing a tug of war with the sparks between their gaze. On one side of the table sat Rika and Hanyuu Furude. Across from them sat the blonde Hojō, Satoko. Next to her sat the lackadaisical demon, Ryuugu Rena.

"Alright! Let's get started!" exclaimed the next head to the Sonozaki head. "Today it's Rena's turn to choose the game that Keiichi loses!"

"Ano….Rena thinks we should play…hide and go seek!"

The three younger girls shouted in unison "Yes! It's our turn to win!"

Rena stood up, but everyone stopped their pre-game pump up to notice the demonic aura that they had felt many times before. This time, it was stronger than ever before. Even in the light, the red-head's eyes were shining crimson, reflecting the past world's blood shed upon everyone. Everyone stared intently at Rena as she snuck up on Keiichi, who was ruffling through his pack to get something. Just before she was upon him, the other girls attempted to stop her, but it was too late as soon as they saw her mouth change into a demonic grin.

"Auuu! Time to play hide and go seek Keiichi!" She forced Keiichi down and tore open his zipper on his black slacks, but just before she could remove the under layer, she was restrained on all four limbs by the other members of the club.

"Hauuu, Rena-chan you can't do those things here hauu hauu…" cried Hanyuu as she finished tying the knots of rope.

Rika said in a cheering tone "Rena is disqualified! Punishment is required! Punishment! Punishment!" Mion then tossed Rena into the closet, locking the door to make sure Kawaii mode doesn't get out. Mion turned around and shot a smirk Keiichi's way, earning a gulp from the boy "Well Keiichi, old maid it is!"

Ten minutes later, Keiichi was at the mercy of everyone (except for Ms. Ryuugu) as he was playing his death card. Mion slammed down her hand "Haha! That's it Keiichi! You're as good as dead now!"

Hanyuu's eyes lit up red and her godly tone echoes throughout the room "Damn you Mion Sonozaki, I will get my revenge" and as soon as she said it, she burst into a fit of frantic whining, apologies, and crying. Rika comforted her with a warm hug, earning a blush from the horned girl.

The shrine maiden patted the former god's head "Good girl, good girl! Hanyuu is a good girl!"

"Hauuu, I'm not a dog Rika-chan" cried the adorable girl.

"So, Kei-chan, what'll it be? Death or humiliation today?" questioned Mion.

"I choose death" shouted the boy, raising his fist in defiance, but was met with a wave of laughter at his hilarious outburst.

After wiping the tears of laughter away Mion continued in a friendly tone "OH Kei-chan, you know we can't do that! We care too much!" Her remark was met with enthusiastic "yeahs!" and a group hug, but the last one to enter in the huddle was Mion due to her embarrassment of what she had said and the reaction it invoked.

With a hint of anger in her voice, the punishment was explained by Mion. Keiichi was kneeling in the corner crying after hearing the terms of his defeat. His mind was rattled with the anticipation of what was to come. _No….no no no! This cannot be happening! Each girl gets one trick to play on me with no restrictions! _Thought the boy. Everyone filed out of the room, but the last one out unlocked the closet and the exit to the classroom at the same time.

Suddenly, she was upon him**. *Dun dun dunnn***

She gleefully shouted "Awww, Keiichi, play with meee!" while chasing the newcomer.

"Rena, I don't know what you're planning to do, but leave me out of it!"

"Auuu! Keiichi scared is sooo cuuuute!"

"Noooo Rena-chan nooo!" shouted the boy as he was yet again tackled, but with enough forced to send his head into the corner of a desk, knocking him unconscious.

He awoke to a crying Rena, she was whispering "I'm sorry Keiichi; please wake up, Rena is sorry".

"It's ok Rena I'm fine. Just let me up ok?"

"I'm sorry Keiichi, I can't do that"

"What? Why?"

"Because…because you're mine for a little while Keiichi"

"Rena, stop being stupid, now lemme up!" He started to force his way up, but was pushed back down forcibly

"**NO! YOU ARE MINE UNTIL I AM DONE WITH YOU!" **

"h….ha…..hai" answered Keiichi, fearing for his well-being

"Yay! It's play time!" answered the girl moving her hand down into the boy's torn slacks, searching for something between his legs.

"Re…Rena-chan what are you-"

"Keiichi, I hurt you, now let me help you feel better, ok?" her eyes were gleaming from the tears in her eyes and her face was flushed red.

_Damn she's so cute _thought Keiichi as he eyed the girl intently.

"I...I guess it's okay but..." His face was flushed even more than hers, but with more innocence.

The girl jumped up with glee "auuu! Keiichi you're so cuuute! I'm taking you home!"

From the uttering of the word home, Rena was being dragged off, and Rika Furude was up next.

_Shit, what's she gonna do now? Rape me? Tear my fingernails out? Whatever it is I know it's going to be terrible. _Keiichi suddenly started to throw himself down on the floor, coughing uncontrollably as the memories of past worlds flooded his mind. The bloodlust, the pain he felt, the pain he caused, the hurt in his heart, and the unnoticed love of someone else's heart; suddenly he was interrupted by a small pair of hands caressing his head and whispering good, soothing words.

"Keiichi, it's ok. It's not real, I'm here Keiichi a;; the bad people are gone now." She held his hand to her face, trying to cool him down with her pale, smooth skin.

Suddenly his eyes focused in on the blue-haired girl. He regained his perception of the world as the vision flashed away from his mind, leaving only questions that nobody would ever want to answer.

"Rika-chan, what was tha-"he was cut off by the girl's finger being placed over his lips.

"Shhhhh, Keiichi, what you just saw was more than you could bear. I'm so sorry for that, and Hanyuu is too, but just stay quiet and listen ok?"

"What do you mean Han-" this time he was hushed by her hands forced his lips shut.

"Keiichi-san" _what a sweet, soothing voice _thought the young man "you have to let me speak ok? No words until the game is over alright?" He nodded slowly.

"Everything you saw, Keiichi, I have seen thousands and thousands of times. I felt so much despair each time watching myself and my friends die and hurt each other. Each time I saw my friends disappear, I couldn't help but cry"

By this point, Keiichi was sat against a wall, Rika at his feet on her knees starting to form tears in her eyes.

"Keiichi, I knew it would be you to save us, but this time it wasn't a miracle, it was just your kindness. In this world, you never shot that poor girl back in the city which somehow caused Satoko's parents to survive, preventing any more bad things. Keiichi, the only miracle is that you are still here, with all of us. I want to…say thank you, I really do" she crawls up to Keiichi, putting her small, delicate arms around his neck and pulls him into a very warm hug filled with emotions. He could feel her joy, sadness, and hope all at the same time.

He suddenly heard the ending of a sentence "-ve you".

"Rika, what was that?"

"Nothing, but close your eyes for me"

"Why? You're not gonna stomp between my legs are you?"

Annoyed with his bluntness, she shot him with a sharp, but silent "Baka". Hearing her seriousness, he apologized and slowly shut his eyes, listening to the air and everything around him. He heard the pitter-patter of knees and hands on the ground in front of him. He expected something like water of a pan to fall on his head. He was thinking _I swear to god, if you do anything like Satoko, Rika-chan, I'm going to show no mercy on you and-_

He was cut off by the feeling of small, delicate fingers cupping his face, but was breathless when he opened eyes. He was staring into two purple pools that reflected the innocence of a child who has never entered adulthood, but also the sorrow felt of someone who has had no hope for thousands of years. Her face inched closer and closer until their noses touched. Eyes closed, she leaned in to meet his lips, but met his nose instead. Her cheeks flared red and were hot from embarrassment, but only continued until they found his lips. They connected lightly, as if sharing an innocent first kiss. She then nipped slightly on his lower lip, earning a closer embrace. As they leaned back to look at each other, she hugged him around the waist crying silently.

She said in a soft voice "Thank you Keiichi, thank you so much for everything". She then stood up and walked towards the door. Wiping her tears she stopped as her hand touched the handle of the door, and turned around to show her smile to him.

"Let's always be friends Keiichi, with everyone. And also, that was my first grown-up experience so…" Her ears were bright red as she opened the door and quickly exited the room. The door slammed shut with a pink blur following it. Still sprawled out on the floor, he looked up at the ceiling. Noticing that for some reason he couldn't see the white ceiling, he focused his eyes to adjust to the dim light. Satoko was standing over him, wearing her green dress and black tights. _I can see her striped panties! _Thought the boy, but made no attempt to react until he felt a jarring force on his head.

"Agh! That hurt dammit! What was that for Satoko?"

Holding a pan in her hands she let her yawp be heard.

"**Nii-nii! What the hell did you do to Rika!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING NOR CLAIM NOTHING BUT THE FACT I WROTE A FANFICTION. GOOD DAY SIR!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Waving his arms frantically, Keiichi was warding off the hundreds of objects being flung at him while trying to project his words to the angry loli. All he could see was the blur that was her arms and her hair being flipped around.<p>

"Satoko! Stop please! I'll explain everything I promise!"

"Nooo! Demon! Pervert! You did something to Rika and I won't forgive you!"

Struggling to keep his arms up, he stood up slowly, still being barraged by objects that seemed to come from thin air. He began to step with his left foot, then right, and then he continued for a few feet, but when he peeked over his hand all he saw was a brass color that turned into an impact on his head and then him rolling on the floor.

When he opened his eyes, he put his arms back up to protect himself, but was met with no jarring blows. Startled, he sat up and started looking around frantically, fearing that he would be buried under a mountain of junk. He looked around a few more seconds before calming down, having spotted Satoko to his right in one of the desks looking guilty.

"Satoko, what happened?"

"Keiichi…" she looked towards the door for a moment and then back to him.

"Did you see them Keiichi? Did you remember everything?"  
>"Satoko, what do you mean?"<p>

"The…I think Rika meant the past worlds. She explained them to me, but I can't remember any of them. Can you, Keiichi?"

"I remember...***he begins shivering*…**the blood, and…and everyone dying. I don't know hardly anything, but I know we all felt so helpless against all the despair and tragedy. I couldn't tell you the details, but I feel that this time we can stay together happily as a club as long as we stay close, hand in hand if necessary."

Satoko looks at Keiichi as a smile forms on her face.

"Nii-nii, you surprise me with how hopeful you are. Your good attitude is what makes you worthy of me, nii-nii"

Patting her head and laughing "Now don't get sentimental on me!"

The blonde lifted her knee squarely and heavily between his legs. Near instantly, Keiichi was clutching his nether regions, fearful of another assault.

"And don't you ever do anything with Rika again ***her eyes widened and became desert of any emotions" **_or I'll throw you off a bridge." _

Her eyes returned to normal as she knelt down and hugged Keiichi, and kissed his cheek. She whispered "I love you nii-nii. And please be careful with Mii-chan."

She turned on her heels and walked out of the room quietly, shutting the door behind her.

Keiichi, recovering from the blunt force trauma to his testicles, sat wondering what she meant by love. _"Perhaps it's because I'm her nii-nii as in family…hmmm….and what does she mean be careful with Mion? Damnit! These girls are gonna be the death of me…". _

He waited patiently for the next contestant to take their hand in his torture. After ten minutes, Keiichi counted out the girls who had already done their worst, if not their best.

"Let's see, Rena, Rika, Satoko…uhmm….that leaves Mii-chan and Hanyuu. Mion has some pretty intense stuff to dish out, but Hanyuu is ***gulp* **a god who's seen deaths worse than even I can remember."

Clutching his chest, Keiichi collapsed, gasping and wrenching on the floor as the worlds ruptured his mind as quick as they stitched it back up.

He felt like his head was being slashed open and stitched back up all in the same second every time a memory was recalled and forgotten. The cleaver, the bastard Hojo and his whore, Rika slashed open with crows clutching to her entrails, the blood pooling around all of his friends dead. And him standing over all of them, his shoes staining with liquid satin. Then he was falling, looking into a blonde haired girl's eyes and a hospital with his fingers tearing apart with stabbing pains. It was like falling through a house of artwork, pictures flashing on and off before he could make sense of them. Tear it away! Stitch is closed! Rip it out! Shove it back in! He couldn't take much more of this!

Then his head hid the floor and it just disappeared. His face was flushed and covered with sweat and tears, his throat was pained and his voice gone. His head was clear, and un pained now. He sat up and cleared his mind, trying to shove it all into the back of his mind for later. The door clicked once again, and entered a horned girl. She donned a shrine maiden's outfit, something only worn by the Furude family in Hinamizawa village. Her purple eyes were filled to the brim with tears, but her face showed no sadness, as a girl that looked her age should be, but she was indefinably old in terms of experiences.

She approached Keiichi, who was breathing heavy while sat up against the wall. She sighed as she knelt down before him, and as her knees touched the floor she fell into him softly. Her arms, small and gentle, reached around his neck and pulled his head into her chest, caressing his hair while cooing. He began to cry silently without sobbing or heaving any differently than he was before. He felt a cold, cooling air run through his head, as if taking away his stress and recent memories gained. She let go him and he sat up, Hanyuu still setting upon his lap, smiling as wide as ever.

"I'm so relieved Keiichi. You have no idea how much you've lifted everyone's spirits. I know that you can't quite make sense of everything, but do you remember all the struggles we've had to get to this world?"

"Yes, but what do they all mean? Hanyuu, why haven't you told us everything yet?"

"I have my reasons Keiichi, but let's just say it all worked out, ok?"

"But-"

"Just leave it at that Keiichi. I think it's best if we lead on our somewhat normal lives as it is. Besides, I need you in the right mind to handle the leader of our club. She's got some very pressing issues on her mind that need listening to, and you're the target of those issues."

"But what could she want with m-"

She cupped her hand over his mouth and giggled.

"You'll find out soon enough, Keiichi. Just clean your face with the sink in the corner ok? And don't interrupt her, she's very fragile with this matter."

"Bu-" he stopped before he said anything else. He assumed she would just circle around his questions like she has been and resumed speaking with the best answer possible.

"OK Hanyuu. I'll get ready."

"Good! Be gentle with girls Keiichi, we need special treatment sometimes, and that goes for all of us. Bye Keiichi!" She waved back as she too took her leave from the room. As soon as she left, there was a bang on the glass of the door. There was something written on a piece of paper. It read "**YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES". **

_What the hell does that do for me? I can wash my face in less than a minute. Geeze…_

He sighed as he walked over to the sink and turned on the warm water. After washing his face he turned off the water and looked into the mirror above the sink.

"_God I look tired, but I kind look…aged now. Ugh, all this past world stuff is tearing me down. I need to sit down and take a breather before Mion comes in. I hope she doesn't pull some hardcore punishment like maid outfit cosplay while exercising or playing an unwinnable game just so she can pile on the punishment games._

He sat down and crossed his arms, keeping still so he could sit thoughtlessly while he waited. Sometime after becoming sound in mind and body, a knock was heard on the door. Keiichi answered "come in!". "_Finally someone with some manners!" _he thought to himself, as Mion entered wearing a beautiful, flowing Kimono and her hair beautifully done into a ponytail with a peppermint carnation set at the base of the tail. Her eyes were wide, and her fingers were twiddling as if she were nervous, but she was blushing so hard! She was near beet red by the time she was standing in front of him. She heaved heavy sigh, closed her eyes, and then opened her mouth to speak. 

* * *

><p>OK! So my second chapter for this fic. Yes I know I stopped before the main pairing xD CLIFFHANGAR! Sorry bout that. OH well.<p>

Thank you so much for reading/viewing this story of mine. It means so much to see even a couple people that take the time to read it. If you have any suggestions, reviews, ideas for the story, or just plain rants feel free to leave a review. I hope to become a better writer not just for myself, but for eveyone who reads. Thank you again :)


End file.
